1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor mechanical sensor and Method of Manufacture of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an acceleration sensor or a yaw rate sensor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a semiconductor mechanical sensor such as an acceleration sensor or a yaw rate sensor, sensors using piezoelectric ceramics are in wide use for attitude control of an automobile and to prevent jitter in a commercial video camera. In addition, Japanese Patent Publication Gazette No. 3-74926 discloses that two piezoelectric resistor elements arranged in parallel to a longitudinal axis of the cantilever, and in a side-by-side configuration, detects a force which corresponds to a rotation speed. In other words, without detecting deformation due to vibration of the cantilever, only deformation due to twisting of the cantilever is detected by the piezoelectric resistor element.
However, regarding accuracy, cost, etc., existing yaw rate sensors are not satisfactory, which restricts their application to other purposes.